


Resilience

by Isis



Category: The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Katsu Lives, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsu lives.  Because Katsu. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resilience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



In the aftermath of the explosion, everything was silence and dust. Scattered bricks and beams and twisted metal lay where a building had once stood. To the rescue crews, these were just obstacles. No matter what the building had been, no matter what mischance had brought it down, they concentrated only on bodies: first the living, then the dead. 

Long after the rescue crew had left, a metal arm poked tentatively out from under a beam. Then another. Bit by bit, the soot-covered and dented clockwork octopus emerged into the open; then it determinedly, though nondeterministically, made its way home.


End file.
